Kill Another One Later
by AiyanaStone
Summary: Jimmy and Ducky are called to investigate another meat puzzle: People being dismembered, and left in trailers. Biocontamination? Will they find who's responsible, or will the contagion get to the team first?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, and no profit is made from this story.

A/N: The title was the only guess I received for my last NCIS story, so I promised to write a story with this title. Thanks to sunqueen42 and losingmymind2 for all your help!

Kill Another One Later

Jimmy Palmer rubbed his temples as he walked into Autopsy. It had been a bad few days. Almost a dozen dismembered bodies had been found in trailers on Navy soil.

Ducky sighed, "Ready for another meat puzzle, Mr Palmer?"

Jimmy nodded slowly, "Another, Doctor?"

Ducky nodded, "I'm afraid so, this makes…"

"11," Jimmy supplied.

"Come, we have a bit of a journey ahead of us. This one was found on an aircraft carrier," Ducky informed him, grabbing his bags.

--

Ducky and his assistant quickly made their way up to the top of the carrier. A trailer sat, dead center, sparkling clean on the outside, just like the others.

"Has it been opened?" Ducky asked Gibbs, who had just appeared.

"Nope. Waiting for you, Duck," Gibbs answered.

"Good, lets get to it, Mr Palmer. We have much work to do," Ducky lead him over to the trailer.

--

Back in autopsy, the two men began to reassemble the body. "Uh, Dr Mallard?" Jimmy said slowly.

"What is it, Mr Palmer?" Ducky asked, stepping forward.

"We have at least two bodies here," Jimmy said, holding up a head.

"Our visitor doesn't have a head, what makes you say that?" Ducky asked, testing his protégé.

"This head belongs to a man, you can see the sloping forehead, and slight brow ridges," Jimmy indicating the appropriate points on the skull, "Where the body, belongs to a woman, the pelvis is much wider than a male's."

"Very good, Mr Palmer. Put our newest guest on the next table."

A/N: Let me know what you thought, and how I can improve it!


	2. Chapter 2: Contamination

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and make no profit.

Chapter 2: Contamination

Jimmy looked up from the meat puzzle. "Doctor?" He asked, concerned.

When Ducky met his eyes, Jimmy was immediately at his side. "Doctor, what is it?"

Ducky clutched at the younger man, before falling unconscious. Jimmy gently lowered him to the floor, before running for the phone.

--

Jimmy was pacing in the waiting room. Gibbs, Abby, Tim, Tony, Ziva, and the director walked in.

Gibbs gave Jimmy a look that demanded answers. Jimmy paled slightly, and shook his head. Gibbs just nodded, and walked over to the nurse's station.

"What happened?" Jenny asked quietly.

Jimmy swallowed, "He jerked upwards, when he looked me in the eyes, I could tell something was wrong, so I rushed over to him. He gripped at me, like he was trying to stay up, and then sagged down, unconscious."

Jenny placed a hand on his shoulder momentarily, and then hurried over to Gibbs.

--

Back at NCIS:

Silently, he wormed his way into the ventilation shaft. He was about halfway to Autopsy when he heard an alarm sound. He cursed. The ventilation shafts were closed off all around him. He was trapped in this tiny little part of it, possibly contaminated.

--

Abby pushed Jimmy into a chair. "When was the last time you ate?" She demanded.

Jimmy shrugged, uninterested. At this, Abby went to the vending machine, grabbed some sort of food-like substance, and forced it down Jimmy's throat.

"Thanks," He said quietly, as he felt his blood sugar return to a more normal level.

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I ran out of ideas, so more are very welcome!


	3. Chapter 3: Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own...which fandom is this? NCIS. I don't own NCIS. Or any other fandom for that matter...

A/N: This chapter is for very special agent buffy, who prodded me to update it.

Chapter 3: Realizations

He cursed as he tried to snake his way out of the shaft. No luck, it was completely sealed.

Gibbs was pacing in the waiting room. Abby sat; staring straight in front of her, adamantly refusing to work until she knew Ducky would be okay. Jimmy was the worst off. Bordering on shock, the nurses kept a close eye on him.

Jimmy stood quickly. Three sets of eyes found him quickly. Gibbs was at his side in two strides. "Palmer?"

"I-I…" Jimmy started.

Jimmy started to sway slightly. Gibbs placed his hand on the young man's forearm, "Jimmy?"

Jimmy shook his head, as if trying to clear it. Gibbs' passive expression showed a flicker of concern.

--

He cursed. He was definitely contaminated. His mind was fogging. He knew he couldn't fall unconscious, if he did, when the vents were released, he'd fall.

--

Jenny's phone rang. She stepped out of the hospital, answering it, "Director Sheppard."

"_Director, we have a problem."_

"Cynthia? What is it?"

"_The biohazard alarm was just sounded."_

"WHAT?!

Her yell was heard in the hospital. Jimmy, Abby, and Gibbs all turned their attention to the doorway. Abby and Gibbs met each others eyes, and nodded. Abby stood, and hurried out to the Director.

"_I don't know, Director. The alarm was sounded from the filtering system just outside of Autopsy."_

"Could this biohazard be what got Dr Mallard?"

Abby stared in shock. Biohazard? Ducky?

"_It is very likely, Director. The building has been sealed."_

"Has the contagion been identified?"

"_Not as of yet."_

"Okay, keep me updated?"

"_Of course."_

"Thank you Cynthia." Jenny hung up.

"Director?" Abby asked from behind.

"Abby…we seem to have a problem…" Jenny's eyes suddenly widened. "Jimmy."

A/N: I'm running very short on ideas, so any suggestions would be loved.


	4. Chapter 4: Friend or Foe?

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, nor do I have anything against Israel.

Chapter 4: Friend or Foe?

The two women rushed inside in time to see Gibbs catch Jimmy's unconscious form just before he hit the ground. They exchanged a glance, nodded, and ran, Jenny to the nurses' station to inform them of the situation, and Abby to Gibbs.

An alarm was sounded, and the doors sealed. Two nurses hurried over to help Jimmy.

--

Tony and McGee hurried up to the director's office. They nodded to Cynthia. "Any word?"

She shook her head, "You?"

Tony and McGee exchanged a glance. Cynthia's eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

"Remember those threats we received last month?"

Cynthia paled. "From Israel?"

The men nodded. "I'll inform the Director," Cynthia whispered.

--

Jenny jumped slightly when her phone rang. The caller ID showed Cynthia. Surely they didn't know already?

"Yes?"

"_Director, the contagion has been identified," _Cynthia whispered, horrified.

Jenny's eyes widened, "What is it Cynthia?"

"_The threats we received…" _Cynthia answered.

Jenny paled, "The...Israel?"

"_I'm afraid so, Director."_

"Good luck, Cynthia."

"_You as well, Jenn."_

The two women hung up. Gibbs looked at her. "You're joking, right?" He asked, hoping with all his might that she was.

"I'm afraid not, Jethro," Jenny replied. Her face showed no emotion, but her eyes were terrified.

--

He tried to pry the ventilation shaft open. No luck. As a last resort, he sighed before beginning to bang on the vent, hoping it was the sole friend in the building that answered.

A/N: The plot bunny returns! I hope to finish another chapter for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5: Identity?

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, and still have nothing against Israel.

Chapter 5: Identity?

Jenny stood, and walked over to the nurses' station once more. The nurses watched her worriedly. So far, she'd only brought bad news. This time was no exception.

--

Cynthia stood, and followed Tony and Tim. They would have to make the announcement. The people had a right to know.

--

After several minutes of banging, he heard a voice hiss, "Quiet! You cannot do anything right, can you?!"

"I've been infected," He hissed back.

"So have the rest of the people in the building. Myself included. We knew that coming in."

"Get me out of here!"

"I am." The side of the vent opened, and he crawled out.

"Ready?"

He nodded. "Let us finish this."

--

The nurses glanced at one another, panic in their eyes. "Certainly you are mistaken?" An elderly woman asked.

"No," Jenn answered softly.

"We must avoid a panic. Who knows?" The head nurse asked.

"Myself, Agent Gibbs," Jenn gestured at him, "And all of you."

"Good. Keep it that way."

--

He picked up the cell phone. Quickly hitting speed dial 1, he lifted it to his ear. "Father? Yes. It is done. The rest?"

"Has been taken care of. My son, I have never been more proud of you than I am at this moment. Both of you are well?"

"As well as can be expected."

"Good. Now, you know what to do."

The man grinned. "Find a way out."

"Goodbye, my son."

"Goodbye, father."

A silenced gunshot ran through the room.

A/N: Oh! Two chapters in one night! Anyone figured it out yet? I think I've left enough clues. Guesses should be PMed to me! As always!


	6. Chapter 6: Identity!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, and I have nothing against Israel.

Chapter 6: Identity!

"Could we have your attention for a moment?" Tony called from just outside the director's office. The trio looked down at people in the bullpen.

Silence rang out, the people waiting.

"This is an act of bioterrorism. The exits are sealed. No one will be permitted to leave until the CDC declares us clean."

--

"The CDC is on their way," The nurse said softly.

"How're Ducky, and Jimmy?" Jenn asked softly.

"The pustules are starting to form. They've been moved into isolation."

Jenn nodded slowly. "Anyone else affected?"

"Not thus far."

--

"Are you ready?"

"To die?"

"And to take many others with us," She smiled.

"Let us go, my sister."

--

Murmuring broke out in the bullpen. A single voice broke above the crowd. "What are we supposed to do?"

"We try and find the people responsible," Tony answered.

"Isn't it obvious?!" another voice called.

"We received the threats from Israel, who else could be responsible?" A third yelled. The crowd parted, and standing alone in the middle, was one Ziva David.

"I have not done this! Nor have my people!" She countered.

--

_I can't believe this is happening. I thought those weren't real threats. This is all my fault. There are two good men dying because I didn't take them seriously. Oh, what about everyone else in NCIS, we've all been exposed too…_ "Director?" Abby's voice brought Jenn out of her reverie. "They have news on Jimmy."


	7. Chapter 7: Jimmy

Chapter 7: Jimmy

The elderly nurse stood just in front of the group. Her face was unreadable, even to Gibbs.

"Well?" Gibbs demanded.

"I'm afraid Mr Palmer has reacted badly to the treatment that was helping Dr Mallard."

"Reacted badly?"

"He went into diabetic shock, and is currently in a coma."

Abby's face paled considerably. "Jimmy's in a coma?" The nurse nodded solemnly. Gibbs took a step towards Abby and wrapped his arms around her. Tears began to flow, finding themselves in Gibbs' shirt.

"How is that affecting the…smallpox?"

"Not well. It's taking over his system much faster than we can control and treat."

Abby sank deeper into Gibbs' chest. Jen spoke softly, "And Dr Mallard?"

"He's responding as well as can be hoped."

"Can we see either?"

"I'm afraid not."

--

The pair walked calmly out of NCIS. They snuck past the CDC.

"So, where to?" He asked softly.

"Union Station, that's where we can do the most damage."

"Of course."

--

A young mother stepped off the train, holding the hand of her young daughter. "Mommy, when can we go home?"

"We're almost there."

"Mommy…"

"What?"

"I don't feel so good."

A/N: Ha! I managed another chapter. Okay...I know it was really short, but it was something! I'm trying to update, but life keeps getting in the way! Let me know if you have any ideas, I'm running low!


	8. Chapter 8: The Beginning

Chapter 8: The Beginning

The hospital was abuzz with activity. There were now several patients being treated for smallpox. A woman stood, her hand pressed up against a glass wall, unable to be with her young daughter, who was slowly dying.

In full containment suits, Gibbs sat with Ducky, and Abby with Jimmy. Ducky and Gibbs were talking quietly, about a possible cure.

Jimmy moaned softly. "Jimmy? Jimmy, can you hear me?"

Jimmy's fever-glazed eyes opened slowly, "Abb? Whe-? Donn madder. Tell Gibb?" He asked, speech slurred.

"Of course, Jimmy, tell him what?"

"Onion. Stain. Go, op 'em!"

Abby nodded, and placed her hand over Jimmy's. "Okay Jimmy, go back to sleep."

"O! You hav to tell 'im!"

Abby decided to humour him. She left his room, and went to Ducky's.

"Hello Abigail!" Ducky said happily.

"Hey Duck. Gibbs, Jimmy wanted me to tell you something…"

"He's awake?"

"Only for a moment. He insisted I tell you 'Onion. Stain.' And to stop them?"

Gibbs' eyes widened. "Of course," he breathed. He bolted out of the room.

--

The CDC converged on Union Station. The people inside were quarantined. Gibbs and Tony began questioning the people inside.

"That's them," Gibbs breathed.

"How can that be?" Tony asked, "Ziva's in the hospital with Ducky."

The pair sitting in front of them were Ari Haswari and a young woman who looked like a carbon copy of Ziva.

A/N: Okay, I've got the remainder of the plot back, more of less. I'd still love any suggestions you have. The next chapter should be up soon, as long as I have the time to write it! I'm only anticipating one more chapter, and maybe an epilogue if one is requested.


	9. Chapter 9: Struggles

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Seriously...I have two quarters, a nickel and a few pennies...

Chapter 9: Struggles

The woman smiled warmly. "You must be Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs gave a curt nod. Ari smirked. He said something in rapid Hebrew. The woman nodded. She met Gibbs's eyes and said, "My name is Tali."

Tony's eyes widened. Gibbs looked a little confused. Tony breathed, "Ziva's sister. You were killed…"

Tali's eyebrows raised, "Do I appear dead to you?" She looked at Gibbs, then to Ari with a nod, then back to Gibbs. Tali smiled slightly, "Are you ready to die, Agent Gibbs?"

She pulled a knife, and before Gibbs could fire his gun, she had disarmed him and stabbed him in the chest. He fell backwards, taking Tali with him. They were struggling for the knife.

Tony moved to help, but Ari had grabbed his arm, and they were struggling for control of the gun.

There were several guns aimed at both pairs, but no one could guarantee that they wouldn't hit Gibbs or Tony.

Gibbs gained the upper-hand on Tali. He handcuffed her wrists behind her back. He hauled her to her feet and handed her over to two large SWAT team personnel.

Suddenly a gunshot could be heard, followed by a grunt of pain. A spurt of blood hit Gibbs in the face. The station went silent.

A/N: Don't shoot me! I'm sorry this took so long, I actually misplaced the story, so I thought I had nothing on the go. A nice reviewer pointed out that this was still waiting for a conclusion. I'm sorry this was so short, even for me, but the next one will be longer, I promise! Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10:Not to Kill Another One Later

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, and I never will, sadly.

A/N: I know this is really short, but the plot bunny left me around chapter 6, and I just wanted to give all of my wonderful reviews an ending.

Chapter 10: Not to Kill Another One Later

Both Tony and Ari sank to the floor in a heap, it was impossible to tell who had possession of the gun, and who was hit. "DiNozzo!?" Gibbs called out.

"Boss?" A weak voice sounded from the unmoving pile.

"You hit?"

"Not with a bullet, Boss, but I think he broke some bones. I can't get'im off me."

Gibbs relaxed, "Is he dead?" He asked, hurrying over.

"I think so, Boss. His open eyes are staring through me." Tony involuntarily shuddered, wincing at the pain.

Gibbs heaved the dead man off of Tony. He had to admit, he also thought Ari had broken some of DiNozzo's bones. "EMTs are en route, Tony, hang in there."

Tony grinned a little, "Where'm I gonna go, Boss? Run off?"

Gibbs relaxed, Tony was still Tony, and had a point, with two broken legs, he was getting nowhere, fast.

Tali was in custody, Ari dead. Tony was off field duty for quite a while, and was complaining to high heaven about it. Ducky was itching to be released from the hospital, and Jimmy was still sleeping a lot, but improving. There had only been one death from smallpox. A little girl, whose mother sagged against the wall, sobbing.

Jenny offered her counselling services, free of charge, and she accepted. Life would go on, and Ari would not live to kill another one later.

A/N: So that's it. Let me know what you thought, constructive critisism is always appreciated.


End file.
